digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laylamon (Fusion)
Lilithmon Fused how was what we had different then what's on the individual death generals pages or DarkKnightmons page? The only other way I see doing things is putting a digixros section in the BA page.--Ovidkid 21:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Because Blastmon and Vilemon are major characters with their own pages, and "Fused Lilithmon" is a name that we made up, not an official one, so we don't have evidence that Lilithmon is meant to be the core Digimon either. :For MusouKnightmon, we had to do that because the other option is putting all of his DigiXros forms back on Twilight, and because the Knightmon name indicates he is the core. 00:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Can Lilithmon+Blastmon be renamed to Majuu Lilithmon since Taiki did mention that Lilithmon turned into Demon Beast (Majuu) as a recap for previous episode, at the beginning of episode 49.Omegamon 00:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :That is an adjective, and without a source calling it "Majuu Lilithmon", no. If the Majuu is kanji, too, it would have to be translated, as with Fused AncientVolcamon. 01:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit in process }} Lilithmon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in Digimon Xros Wars. The only known female general and the primary manipulator of the bunch, Lilithmon shares a place with the other head officers, and . Appearance Lilithmon's appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feauture is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp. She wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup. Personality While not a strategist, as Tactimon is, Lilithmon does possess a calculating side to her personality. She can also be highly ruthless, even sadistic, to both ally and enemy alike. She is a femme fatale who is seductively charming and rather vain. She is very manipulative, willing to use others to achieve her goals. She rarely battles her enemies directly, preferring to leave the dirty work to her subordinates and/or slaves. She is capable of (at times literally) an explosive temper, even going into a state of insane and frenzied rage. Description Anime As one of the Three Head Officers, Lilithmon oversees the progress of her commander and her agent , as well as controls the powerful but feral Daipenmon, Machinedramon and . Lilithmon first made her existence known to Xros Heart when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering. After a failed attempt at claiming the Code Crown of Lake Zone by IceDevimon (due in part to Xros Heart's intervention), Lilithmon shows up to chide her subordinate for his lack of satisfactory progress. Lilithmon states if IceDevimon doesn't take the Code Crown soon, she will "explode". IceDevimon begs Lilithmon's pardon, claiming he has "a secret plan" that will work "this time" round. appears "to sell his services" as an assassin, since IceDevimon "doesn't appear capable enough to redeem himself", IceDevimon protests, while Lilithmon claims such an offer to be "suspicious". Baalmon flatters Lilithmon into letting him help fight Xros Heart along with Blue Flare. Lilithmon agrees, considering how IceDevimon "got quite a whupping" on his last attempt to defeat the resisting forces. After IceDevimon's "secret plan" fails to stop the resistance in Lake Zone, Lilithmon decides to revive Daipenmon to aid her conquest attempt. Lilithmon delegates to IceDevimon, the task of defrosting Daipenmon from his state of frozenness. When IceDevimon asks "But why this fearsome fellow?", Lilithmon replies "He'll be replacing you and your incompetence." Worried, IceDevimon insists that he "can still be of service" to Lilithmon. Outside the defrosting chamber, Lilithmon expresses her impatience with how long things are taking for Lake Zone to be conquered but calms herself down. She decides to take a more active role in obtaining the Code Crown fragment by using a little more of her powers. Creating magic illusions with the Ice Mirror, Lilithmons manipulates Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown fragment for her. She plays on Akari's desire to return to the human world to see her family as well as her feelings of being useless to Xros Heart. As Lilithmon watches Akari perform her dirty work for her, Baalmon watches from high above, taking notes on Lilithmon's abilities. He states that "I have seen yet more of the scope of your abilities.", suggesting he is spying on Lilithmon but without saying why. Lilithmon senses she is being watched but Baalmon has disappeared. She dismisses it as her imagination playing up. IceDevimon then informs her that "the defrosting has been completed!". When IceDevimon asks "Now what is to be done?", Lilithmon comments "I see. That was fast." (much faster than she had expected of it). Then Daipenmon grabs IceDevimon, while Lilithmon makes no attempt to help him, even giving a smile of relish at her subordinate's distress. After Akari finds the Code Crown fragment, she heads across the frozen moat to present it to Lilithmon. Around this time, has discovered that the Code Crown fragment has been stolen. informs everyone that "One of the Three Head Officers can use illusion magic through a mirror to control others." guesses "She's the one who manipulated Akari into taking the Code Crown!". Dorulumon reveals "Her name is...Lilithmon." Now knowing who is ultimately responsible for the Code Crown fragment's theft, Shoutmon rallies Xros Heart and the castle's Digimon to get back both Akari and the Code Crown fragment. Zenjirou Tsurugi warns them that if they use weapons, Akari might be hurt as a result. Faced with a grim situation, Xros Heart and its allies charge forward to fight the Bagra army forces. The Icemon in the Lake Zone Bagra Army unit start to become fearful of the charging enemy force. Lilithmon tells them to stand their ground as they "have a trump card." on their side. She declares "No one can stop this Daipenmon." She orders Daipenmon to "go wild." Daipenmon proceeds to smash aside the castle defenders. While the battle rages, Akari (completely unharmed) stands around oblivious to what is happening. Meanwhile back at the castle, Taiki Kudou dreams that Akari is in the grip of a sinister force. He wakes up in fearful panic. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Lilithmon has Daipenmon release a massive freezing wave, which causes massive ice crystals to appear over the lake as well as freeze the outside of where the castle sits along with the castle itself. When Taiki looks outside, he is shocked to see the massive ice formations along with most of the castle's defenders completely frozen. He then notices Akari, who is unharmed but still under Lilithmon's spell. Lilithmon appears and spirits her away. Taiki chases after Lilithmon to save Akari from her clutches. He is joined by Zenjirou and the two decide to save Akari together from Lilithmon's grasp. This determination motivates Shoutmon, , Dorulumon and to break out of their frozen prison cells. Meanwhile Lilithmon attempts to take the Code Crown from Akari. To her frustration, Akari won't let go and is refusing to hand it over to her, despite her being under Lilithmon's spell. Lilithmon decides that, she'll just cop off Akari's hand (an action "Even a demon with an ice-cold heart" like IceDevimon "shudders at"). However Zenjirou throws a spear from one of the PawnChessmons stopping Lilithmon from mutiliating Akari's body. Taiki demands Lilithmon "Let Akari go!". Taiki tells Akari that they are comming to save her. Lilithmon mocks Taiki, stating "Now what makes you think she wants to be saved?" Akari then shows Taiki and Zenjirou the Code Crown fragment, stating she now "can go back to the human world.". Lilithmon states with the Code Crown fragment, Akari can go back to her world. Lilithmon then starts to reach for the Code Crown fragment. Akari states that she wants to go home because no one in the Digital World needs her there. Taiki, Shoutmon and Dorulumon tell Akari that she is needed. Lilithmon states it makes no difference of any kind as she has no intention "of giving up her ([[Akari]]) or the Code Crown!" Akari cries upon realising she truly is needed. As Lilithmon reaches for the Code Crown fragment, Akari tells her that "It isn't yours.". Lilithmon is shocked that her magic was overcome. Akari cries "This isn't yours." as she uses the Code Crown fragment to slash Lilithmon across the face, leaving a cut. When Lilithmon sees the blood, she mentally explodes, going into a state of both insane and frenzied rage. Lilithmon forces a fusion between IceDevimon and Daipenmon, creating IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent, which she sicks on team Xros Heart. Knightmon and the Pawnchessmons shield Xros Heart from the Devil Penguin's attack. Taiki DigiXroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Knightmon and the PawnChessmons into Shoutmon X4K. Lilithmon mocks Xros Heart's faith in the power of DigiXros. However, she is shocked when X4K emerges unscathed from the attack. X4K informs Lilithmon that she will pay for playing around with Akari's heart. X4K then destroys IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent. Lilithmon notes in a state of impressed shock "Not bad...It's no wonder IceDevimon couldn't win." Lilithmon makes her escape. When she arrives in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon has brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart. After Taiki returns after being seperated, he finds his Digimon partners to be mindcontrolled. Soon Lilithmon arrives with Ebemon and the army of who were serving under Blastmon earlier. She sarcastically asks Baalmon if he finds the occurrence an "interesting sight". She comments that "This is the most cruellest show you'll ever see in this world.". She mocks Taiki stating he deserves to get killed by his friends, laughing at the sight. She then reveals that "Whoever gets caught by Ebemon's glamour spells thinks that everyone around them is their enemy, so they kill each other." She then sarcastically asks of Baalmon "What a wonderful show, don't you think?" She then commands the Digimon of Xros Heart: "Now, kill each other, to your heart's content!". Realising Ebemon to be the one who put Angemon under his control to force him to kill his mentor, Baalmon ends up attacking him to break his hold over the Digimon of Xros Heart. Lilithmon asks Baalmon what he is doing by attacking Ebemon. Baalmon reveals that he now knows that Lilithmon was the one who used Ebemon to manipulate his friends and turn the Sand Zone into a mess. Lilithmon asks if he is "a survivor of the warriors". Baalmon vows that he "will avenge the warriors who died" from her "cowardly trap". Lilithmon notes she thought it was suspicious how he kept insisting on following her around and that was the reason he was doing so. Suddenly Lilithmon stabs Baalmon with her left hand. Taiki retaliates by forming to destroy Ebemon and to drive Lilithmon away from Baalmon. Taiki declares he won't let her kill Baalmon, Lilithmon states it doesn't matter as Baalmon is beyond saving. A weakened Baalmon ends up collapsing near Taiki as a result of his wounds from Lilithmon. Lilithmon declares "No one has ever survived after getting slashed by my poison claw." As Taiki and Shoutmon X4 rush to aid Baalmon, the SkullScorpiomons block their way. Pharaohmon appears in his spectral form and tells Taiki to "Use this Zone's Code Crown to release the power of this land.". Taiki uses the Code Crown fragment to do so, which causes all the pyramid structures to form one giant pyramid. Lilithmon and the SkullScorpiomon soldiers retreat away from this phenomenon. She is shocked by what she is witnessing. Pharaohmon informs them this is the Pyramid of Resurrection and was used by the goddess' warriors to receive her blessing and have their battle wounds healed. However when Lilithmon used Ebemon to cause the death of the warriors, the goddess also disappeared. However the power of the Code Crown fragment had brought her back. He goes on to state that the Pyramid of Resurrection may be able to save Baalmon. He tells Taiki to download the goddess' power with his Xros Loader and put its data into Baalmon. He informs Taiki that as the goddess' warrior, this is something that only he can do. Taiki uses his Xros Loader to run the Digimon revival program to save Baalmon. Having said all he can tell them, Pharaohmon leaves them. While the Xros Loader downloads the Digimon revival program, the power of DigiXros is suspended and all Digimon stored inside are released. This doesn't make things easy for Xros Heart as Lilithmon has the SkullScorpiomons attack the barrier surrounding the Pyramid of Revival. Fortunately, they are unable to get through it. Attacks *'Phantom Pain': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything she touches with her Nazar Nail. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Manga Other forms Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Antagonists